La laine fait des miracles
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Les pull réchauffent les coeurs... Sherlock/John


**Bon, je reviens à quelque chose de plus basique, avec un 'tit sherlock/John, et comme d'hab' : **

**Disclamer : Les perso sont à Gatiss et Moffat, inspiré des écrits de Conan Doyle**

**Enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

« M'ennuie, m'ennuie, m'ennuie !

-Sherlock, tu as déjà tout résolu ! Le yard n'a plus aucune affaire à nous confier, alors tu fais du tricot, de la marche à pieds, je m'en contre-fou, mais arrête de m'emmerder avec tes ''m'ennuie'' compris !

-Du tricot ? J'ai une écharpe, ça me suffit, et moi, je ne porte pas de pull aussi horrible que toi, parce que je ne porte pas de pull ! De la marche à pieds ? Et pourquoi l'Homme a-t-il inventé les taxis ? John... tu me déçois.

-Je te déçois ? Mais de quoi bon Dieu ? Tu... Tu... tu me fais cailler le sang, je fais du boudin dans mes veines là ! Alors par pitié, arrête de me contredire, d'être de mauvaise humeur, arrête tout court tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu es !

-Impossible, je suis ainsi fait ! Et puis... m'ennuie !

-Arrrrrh ! Prends-ça, et ça et encore ça !

-Mais arrête de me lancer des knackie-balls ! John ! Arrête ! Que tu peux être puéril !

-Je serais puéril si mon colocataire était un gamin, mais là, mon colocataire est un ''sociopathe de haut niveau'', et un amateur d'expériences douteuses, alors je n'arrêterai pas de te lancer tes phalanges !

-Ark ! Ce ne sont pas des jouets !

-Dit l'homme qui dessine des visage dessus et s'amuse à faire un remake de la petite maison de la prairie...

-C'était pour une enquête !

-Mais oui... et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

-Non, ça, c'est Mycroft !

-Bon, je t'accorde un point, mais la guerre n'est pas finie, je t'aurais Sherlock !

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu me faire la guerre ?

-Tu m'énerves ! Je ne te supporte plus ! Tiens, je vais faire un tour, et tu as intérêt à être de bonne humeur quand je rentrerai !

-Mais John, j'ai rien fais !

-Siiii, tu t'ennuie ! » termina le médecin en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ainsi, Sherlock se retrouvait seul dans l'appartement de Baker street bien trop grand pour lui. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, un exploit lorsqu'il s'ennuie, il se dit que finalement l'idée du tricot pouvait être à creuser... Après tout, cela fait des mois qu'il cherche LE moyen de déclarer sa flamme au blond, mais le problème, c'est que les sentiments et Sherlock, ça fait quarante-huit...

Il décida alors d'inviter la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, et en même temps, la seule qui puisse l'aider...et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard :

« Ha Sherlock... Tu n'arrives plus à te débrouiller tout seul ?

-Mycroft...Une remarque et je dis à la Reine que c'est toi qui lui piques ses crèmes de beauté !

-Tu n'oserais pas ? De plus, tu n'as aucun moyen de la contacter...

-Tu dis ? Le nombre de passes à ton nom que j'ai... Je pourrais créer une guerre civil et être accueilli au palais pour boire le thé... Et ajoute à ça le fait que je m'appelle Holmes et le tout est joué !

-Très bien... Que veux-tu ?

-Des aiguilles à tricoter, des pelotes de laine et un thé.

-Tu m'as demandé juste pour...ça ?

-Oui, merci Mycroft et fais vite ! »

Que pouvait bien dire l'aîné ? Il devait prendre soin de son frère, ce qui incluait de céder à ses caprices tous plus étranges les uns que les autres... Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une demi heure, Sherlock avait tout le matériel à porter de main.

Bon, la logistique réglée, il manquait tout de même quelques choses très importantes à Sherlock : les goûts de John, et sa taille. Il chercha dans le répertoire de son blackberry les personnes les plus ''stylées'' qu'ils connaissait... Molly ? Trop girly pour John, Irène ? Faut-il déjà s'habiller...Lestrade ?...Pitié, pas ça ! Moriarty ? Moriarty...Il a de la classe, il faut admettre, il sais s'habiller correctement, même en étant en tenu de journée, c'est-à-dire en Richard Brook, et il a pas mal de connaissance dans le domaine. Et après quelques sms échangés :

« Bon, pas le temps pour la politesse, noir profond, gris anthracite, blanc cassé ?

-Heu... Une couleur... ?

-Sherlock, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Ne réponds pas ! Bon, il est blond, alors j'ai peur que le noir ne fasse trop de contraste, de plus, j'ai aussi peur que cela fasse ressortir ses rides d'expression, alors je partirai plus sur un blanc cassé ou un beige... Un beige !

-Très bien et heu... En fait, ce pull c'est pour...

-Je sais, ne t'en fait pas ! Je pensais broder d'un fil marron noisette : ''For the best Doctor, and the sexiest.''

-Jim ? Mauvaise idée !

-Tu as mieux peut-être ! Ho je sais : ''Don't leave me, and I will not leave you, I. O. U.''

-Okay, ça marche, et la taille ?

-Regarde sur un de ses pulls qu'il porte régulièrement ! Bon, commence à tricoter, moi je vais me faire un thé !

-Je savais que Mycroft oubliait un truc ! Le traître ne m'a pas amené mon thé !

-Okay, donc je t'en fait un aussi ! »

Puis, une tasse de thé plus tard, le pull était terminé, et il fallait avouer, Sherlock était très doué en tricot ! D'où lui venait ce don ? Personne ne sait, mais il avait ça dans le sang...

La soirée se passa tranquillement...Le détective regardait le résultat d'expériences passées, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une porte : John rentrait.

« Happy birthday John !

-Les produit nocifs que tu manipules te sont montés à la tête ?

-Non, il me fallait bien une raison pour t'offrir un cadeau.

-Et bien... Merci beaucoup Sherlock ! Wouha, il est... Magnifique ! Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ne dis rien et lis juste alors...

-''Don't leave me, and I will not leave you, I. O. U.''

-Ah je savais que ma phrase serait parfaite !

-Moriarty, je n'ai plus besoin de toi alors tire-toi !

-Mais ? J'ai préparé le dîner... !

-Tu pars ! Heu... c'est quoi que t'as préparé ?

-Un rosbif saignant à la perfection, avec une purée de pomme de terre maison aromatisée avec une pointe de muscade, et un vin rouge de dix ans d'âge. »

La nuit passa rapidement, le trio autour d'un bon repas qui, d'après les assiettes vides, se disait excellent, un John portant son pull tricoté main, et en parlant de main, il tenait celle de son amant, car après s'être promis de ne jamais se quitter, ils se firent la promesse de toujours s'aimer.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voili voilou... Rien à vous dire pour finir cet OS, alors, à la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
